hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Narnia
(NOTE: I am aware Narnia is not a real country, but I love the Chronicles of Narnia and so I decided to make Narnia. If you don't like it, I apologise. Thank you-Maple-Lover) Jane-Florence Lewis-Kirkland is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents the fictional country of Narnia. Attributes ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance Jane has short, messy blonde hair that just reaches the nape of her neck and it always looks tousled, dark green eyes, pale skin and an atheletic body frame. She usually wears a long sleeved white dress shirt, a black waist coat unbuttoned, black riding pants tucked into black riding boots that reach her knees and have a flat sole, a quiver of arrows over her left shoulder and black leather gloves that reach her mid-forearm. During times of war she wears a long sleeved white tunic with a scarlet red lion's head on the front, her black riding pants, black military boots (from her dear brother Arthur) and her quiver of arrows and her bow. Personality and Interests Jane is very adventurous and outgoing and is always willing to try out new things. She often goes out to explore and find places she has never seen before, she is also very curious and will often ask about things she doesn't know about. She loves to hunt and her ambition is to find the great White Stag. However, she is also very caustious of strangers and she doesn't trust new people very easily and she will often belittle and patronize them before she gets to know them. This was definately the case with Edmund, as she called him a traitor and insulted and excluded him until he won her trust. When he did, he discovered she is a loyal and stubborn friend and she apologised for insulting him, despite often being too proud to apologise. She has been told many times, usually by Peter, that her pride will be her downfall. One way to win her trust is by giving her Turkish Delight, which she loves. Although she won't admit it as the White Witch used it to keep Jane under her control. Another way is to use books as she loves to read and discover new things. She particularly loves to read about religion and she is often seen reading a Bible and she often quotes different Bible scriptures. She hates winter. This is mostly due to the White Witch but also because she gets cold easily and she says the snow makes it harder to find the White Stag. She loves warm weather and is often out and about exploring and hunting during spring and summer and holed up inside during autumn and winter. Relationships _____________________________________________________________________________________________ England (Arthur Kirkland) Arthur is Jane's older brother and he tried to be a good older brother and tried to make her feminine but he failed miserably. They do get along although she doesn't care about the conflicts he gets in, she has said that she didn't care when Arthur was fighting the World Wars because she 'had better thigns to do and worry about'. She also doesn't tell him about her own conflicts or problems due to her pride. Despite that, they do care about each other. America (Alfred F. Jones) Alfred says that he's close friends with Jane and he likes he because of how big the Narnia movie franchise is in America. Jane doesn't comment. New Zealand (Annabelle Hilary Kirkland) Part of the movie version of Prince Caspian was filmed in New Zealand and Jane is quiet fond of her spunky 'niece'. They get together and talk sometimes and they enjoy each other's company. Russia (Ivan Braginsky) Jane and Ivan get along surprisingly well, mostly because they don't enjoy winter. Jane doesn't find him scary or intimidating and Ivan appreciates that which has lead to their friendship. It can be argued Ivan has a crush on her, which is likely, but it is unlikely Jane returns the feelings. Germany (Ludwig) Once, completely by accident, Ludwig ended up in Narnia and he met Jane. Amazingly, he gained Jane's trust, friendship and respect in just a few hours before he left. They have since seen each other and spent time together. It seems Ludwig appreciates her friendship and it is possible he has a crush on her and it is very likely Jane returns the feelings. High King Peter Out of all of the siblings, Peter is the one Jane respects the most. She says he's a lot like Arthur and she thinks he was an excellent king and she misses him greatly and she wishes he and his siblings could return. Queen Susan Jane says that she enjoys having intelligent conversations with Susan and the two of them are very good friends, she says she was a good queen. King Edmund Although Jane resented Edmund because he sided with the White Witch first, they grew to become surprisingly close friends. She forgives him for betraying them and he forgives her for insulting and belittling him. It is possible the two of them 'had something' but it is unlikely that it could or would have lead to anything. Queen Lucy Jane adores Lucy and she says Lucy was her favourite of the siblings and the two of them were best friends. Prince Caspian Jane and Caspian were best friends and they often went hunting and dueled together. She teased him endlessly for liking Susan while he teased her for liking Edmund. Name *'Jane' is a girl's name and in Hebrew it means 'God is gracious'. This can be seen as a reference to Jane constantly reading a Bible but Jane's creator, Maple-Lover, says it's because after WWI, C.S. Lewis went to stay with a deceassed friend's mother (he and his friend both made a pact that one died during the war the other would take care of the deceassed's family) and his friend's mother was called Jane and the two of them became good friends, with Lewis often introducing her as his mother. The fact her name means 'God is gracious' is purely coincidence. *'Florence' is a girl's name and in Latin it means 'flowering, in bloom'. This can be seen as a reference to how Jane loves spring and summer but it's actually the name of C.S. Lewis's mother who died when he was young. The fact it means 'flowering, in bloom' is purely coincidence. *'Lewis' is the same last nameas C.S. Lewis and Jane uses it to show her affiliation to him. *'Kirkland' shows her relation to Arthur. Trivia *Jane's birthday is the day The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe was first published. *Jane's interest in religion reflects Lewis's, somewhat reluctant, conversion to Christianity.